Rose Red
by JynErso224
Summary: Rose Red was very different from her sister Snow White, and while Snow battled it out with their stepmother, Rose was off in her own world. Since she wasn't considered a threat, the Evil Queen mostly ignored her. How does her story go?


Rose Red was at a loss for words. Her sister, Snow White, who she presumed dead, was alive. Snow had died, but then was brought back by true love's kiss, apparently. Their stepmother, who was always jealous of Snow, had perished after poisoning her fair stepdaughter. Snow had then ridden off with the Prince who had awoken her, and they were to be wed, and Rose was invited.

What did all of this mean to Rose? Well for starters, it meant she had to get a gift for her sister's wedding. It also meant she was to be queen.

Young Rose Red had a happy childhood. She had a mother and father who loved her, along with a sister to play with. Although, most of her parent's attention went to Snow. She was the golden child, the one destined to be queen one day. Even as a youngster, she startled people with her beauty and kindness.

Rose, on the other hand, was a bit clumsy, and although beautiful in her own way, paled when compared to her sister. Her blond hair was bright as a child, but dulled as she got older, and although her blue eyes were intelligent, they were narrow, not big brown doe eyes like her sister Snow. Still, Rose didn't mind blending into the background, it allowed her to get away with things that others wouldn't.

"Rose?"

A ten year old Rose Red looked up from her candle lit reading to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mother! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well, I should ask you the same thing young lady."

"But, I'm not sick mother, you need your rest. I'm young and sprightly."

The queen laughed. "Sprightly! Now where did you learn that word?"

Rose Red shrugged, and the Queen coughed. Quickly, the young princess scrambled up to help her mother, supporting her as they walked back to her chambers.

"Go to bed sweetheart."

"Alright mother. I love you."

"I love you too, my little Rosebud."

Shortly after her eleventh birthday, Rose Red had to attend her mother's funeral. She and Snow had clung to each other as their father stood behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, trying his best not to cry, but failing. The whole kingdom mourned the loss of the good queen, especially her young, fair haired daughter. You see, it was clear that Snow was their father's favorite, and Rose Red was fine with that, because she was her mother's favorite. But now her mother was gone. She had been sickly for a while now, but Rose always had hope that she would get better.

"Rose have you heard?" Snow barged into her room, which was uncharacteristic for Snow, she didn't barge, she usually floated.

"Heard what, Snow?" Rose put down her journal and placed the quill back in it's little pot of ink.

"Father! He, well, he, he has found another wife!" Snow seemed as shocked as Rose felt.

"What? How do you know Snow?"

"He wrote about it in his latest letter!" Snow presented the letter, which was indeed, written by their father. Quickly she scanned it, and then handed it back to her sister.

"I can't believe it!" For Rose Red, it was too soon for her father to have moved on.

"It's been almost four years Rose. I know you miss mother, we all do, but I think it's healthy that he move on and be happy, don't you?"

Rose shrugged.

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't be silly Rose! I'm sure our new stepmother is a lovely woman!"

She wasn't lovely. Snow always believed she was good, up until the day she disappeared. But Rose had always suspected that this woman, the new queen, was up to no good. When the king died, she cried at the funeral, but while walking past her chambers later, Rose heard a maniacal laugh and saw the queen talking to her reflection. She did that a lot. Snow said she had never witnessed it, but Snow couldn't sneak around like Rose could. The new queen also seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against Snow White, one that concerned Rose quite a bit.


End file.
